Las carteras ocultan la personalidad del dueño
by melgamonster
Summary: Sus amigos le pidieron dinero para comprar un pastelillo, no se imagino que al negarse ellos descubrirían unos objetos dentro de su cartera que lo podían relacionar con su alter ego, uno de ellos era una foto de su amada. [ShinRan] [Basado en el cap 898]


**LAS CARTERAS OCULTAN LA PERSONALIDAD DEL DUEÑO**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Sus amigos le pidieron dinero para poder comprar el pastel de otra cafetería y poderlo comparar con el de Amuro san.

−Conan kun deberías cooperar un poco, sabemos que tú tienes mucho dinero −dijo Genta cuando volteo a verlo.

−¿Por qué dices eso? −cuestionó mientras se aferraba más a su cartera.

−Siempre te vemos leyendo libros nuevos de misterio. ¿Cómo un niño como tú podría comprarlos?

−Además se supone que Ran san no cuenta con demasiado dinero como para comprártelos.

−Tienen razón, en la semana te compras como cinco libros de misterio −agregó la joven rejuvenecida.

−Haibara no ayudes −murmuro para que solamente la aludida pudiera escucharlo.

−Vamos Conan kun. −Ayumi se acercó peligrosamente a él, tirando de su preciada cartera.

Ayumi y él forcejearon por la pieza, cuando la niña lo soltó ambos cayeron al piso y su monedero siguió el mismo destino haciendo que su contenido saliera de su interior.

−Yo lo detengo ustedes busque el dinero necesario −gritó Genta después de abalanzarse contra el niño de gafas.

−Haibara −dijo con dificultad de tener al niño más grande encima.

−Oh también agarren dinero suficiente para comprar este pastel de chocolate −pidió la niña castaña mientras admiraba la vitrina donde mostraban los postres.

−Conan kun… ¿Por qué tienes una tarjeta dorada? −cuestionó Mitsuhiko al tomar esa tarjeta que representaba gran poderío económico y que había escuchado de ellas en la televisión.

−Y también tienes una foto de Ran oneesan −dijo Ayumi, no sabía porque pero eso le había ocasionado un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

−Oye pero aquí Ran san, ¿no sé ve más joven? −preguntó el de pecas al observar la foto que su amiga sostenía, olvidándose de la tarjeta dorada.

−Tienes razón. −Haibara se sumó a ver la foto y volteo a ver con desaprobación al detective aplastado.

−A ver. −Genta se distrajo olvidándose de su compañero lo que él aprovecho para sacar su máxima fuerza y lograr quitárselo de encima.

−Dejen mis cosas. − Levantó de rápido todas sus pertenencias del suelo y los guardó en su lugar correspondiente, excepto lo que sus amigos tenían en sus manos.

−Pero Conan kun, ¿qué significa esto? −Ayumi no entendía el porqué de esa foto.

Sin embargo para Haibara y para él era claro, a veces te gusta tener cosas que te recuerden que aunque estés lejos puedes tener cerca a la persona que amas.

−Además se supone que llegaste a vivir con Ran san en este año, no podrías siquiera haberla tomado.

−La foto y la tarjeta son Shinichi niichan, pero me las dio a que las guardara –explicó pero para los niños sonó a mentira, la cual era cierta sólo con el pequeño detalle de que él era Shinichi.

Los niños sonrieron con malicia entre ellos y se olvidaron de su misión principal que era comprar el pastel para salir corriendo a una ubicación que ellos conocían bien.

−¿Por qué traes eso en tu cartera? −cuestionó la niña que lo acompañaba y es que ella no siguió a sus amigos.

−La tarjeta la traigo porque pensaba comprarme un nuevo libro, −el libro que ahora se había convertido en el responsable de sus martirios.

−Me refiero a la foto. No es común que tu "hermanito" lleve consigo una foto tuya en su cartera −dijo con sorna, haciendo énfasis en la palabra hermanito.

−La cartera cuenta con un compartimiento oculto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se saliera de ella cuando se cayó.

−O sea que siempre la has tenido. −El detective no respondió verbalmente, pero su rostro lo hizo por él al tornarse rojo−. Tomaré eso como un sí.

−Haibara. –Pronunció su nombre como suplica para que parara de molestarlo.

Llegaron a su destino después de seguir a los niños que corrían animadamente y era a donde se habían imaginado: la agencia de detectives Mouri.

−Ran san

−Ran oneesan −se escuchaban los gritos de los niños que daban en la puerta del departamento arriba de la agencia de detectives y eso que los recién llegados apenas iban subiendo las escaleras.

−¿Chicos que pasó? −cuestionó la joven que salió a recibirlos.

−Ran san, ¿esta tarjeta es de Shinichi san? −cuestionó Mitsuhiko mientras le mostraba el plástico dorado que descubrió en la cartera de Conan.

−Sí –respondió al verla−, la recuerdo bien porque él me la dejó con Conan kun una vez que salimos y él se tuvo que ir y termine pagando yo con esa tarjeta, si no mal recuerdo es una extensión de la de su padre.

−¿Y se la entregó a él cuando terminó de usarla? –siguió con el interrogatorio.

−Se la devolví a Conan kun porque él fue quien me la dio –respondió−. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

−Es que la encontramos en la cartera de Conan kun y pensamos que se la había robado a Shinichi san.

−No se la he entregado a Shinichi niichan porque no lo he visto –mintió al explicar porque la seguía teniendo. Apenas había terminado de subir las escaleras en compañía de Haibara y es que no le preocupaba tanto la curiosidad que sus amigos podrían tener sobre la tarjeta.

−Cierto, Conan kun y Shinichi es raro que se vean juntos –exclamó la adolescente, lo que hizo que las personas rejuvenecidas se tensaran.

−Ran oneesan –exclamó para desviar el tema hacia la interrogante que ella tenía.

−¿Qué pasó Ayumi chan?

−¿Shinichi oniisan te tomó esta foto? –cuestionó al mostrársela, Conan hizo el vago intento de quitársela antes de que llegara a las manos de la aludida pero ella fue más rápida.

−No recuerdo el momento que me la tomaron, ni siquiera sabía que existía una foto mía así –respondió mientras su rostro se sonrojaba al ver esa fotografía sacada de incognito y Conan podía apostar que era el mismo gesto el que estaba viendo y el que estaba retratado.

−Así que tomaste la foto a escondidas –murmuró para el detective que ya se había rendido en interponerse en esa conversación, ambos ya estaban dentro de la casa mientras que los demás seguían manteniendo la conversación en la entrada.

−Fue sin querer, cuando abrí mi galería esa foto ya estaba ahí. –Esa si era una verdad.

−¿Dónde la encontraste Ayumi chan? –cuestionó sorprendida, mientras se la devolvía.

−En la cartera de Conan kun –respondió.

−Así que Shinichi me trae en su cartera –murmuró haciendo que el matiz rojo de su rostro se incrementara, eso no pasó desapercibido por los que estaban en el interior de la casa.

 _−¿Será que ella sabe? –_ ambos confidentes se voltearon a ver entre ellos al escuchar esa respuesta.

−¿Dijo algo Ran oneesan? –cuestionó Ayumi ya que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le respondió.

−No, ¿y que te dijo Conan kun sobre la foto? Porque creo que le preguntaste sobre ello.

−Conan kun dijo que eran de Shinichi oniisan.

−Al igual que la tarjeta –exclamó Genta mientras señalaba el plástico sostenido por su amigo.

−Oh ya veo, si quieren yo las guardo para luego dárselas a Shinichi –sugirió mientras les extendía la mano para que le confiaran esas pertenencias de su amigo.

−¡Sí! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

−Bueno, −sonrió al tener esas cosas en su poder−, ¿quieren algo de beber? –preguntó mientras los dejaba pasar a su casa.

−¡Sí!

Los niños se adentraron al hogar de los Mouri y Conan, después de un momento agradable de narrativas de aventuras entre bebidas y pequeños bocadillos los invitados partieron a sus respectivas casas pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

El detective rejuvenecido se encontraba leyendo en la sala de la agencia de detectives aprovechando que se encontraba sola, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, pero por la calidez que le transmitía enseguida supo de quien se trataba, aunque no esperaba lo que venía a continuación. Un beso en su mejilla por parte de ella, que hizo que el rojo se apoderara de su rostro.

−No dejes que otros se enteren de lo que traes en tu cartera –murmuro a su oído luego de entregarle la foto y la tarjeta dorada−, pueden definir tu personalidad con ello.

−Ran… neechan –murmuró pues estaba sorprendido de su acción.

−Tú se lo ibas a entregar a Shinichi, ¿no?, así que síguelas teniendo contigo –explicó después de ver lo confundido que estaba el niño.

−Sí –respondió.

−Bueno. –Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa y se fue tarareando una canción que él no reconocía.

− _Sí, definitivamente ella ya lo sabe y está feliz con saber que la traigo en mi cartera_.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
